


Hard At Work

by nomisunrider, Radiolaria



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From onaperduamedee Blog, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/pseuds/nomisunrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: An illustration for the fluffier moments of nomisunrider'sAcross The StarsWhat I imagined Michael and Philippa were busy doing while preparing Michael’s trials with the utmost concentration and conscientiousness, absolutely not breaking in the defendant’s allocated temporary quarters.





	Hard At Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomisunrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761715) by [nomisunrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/pseuds/nomisunrider). 



 

> Philippa snorts. “My presence here is technically illegal by Starfleet judicial law, you understand that, don’t you?”
> 
> “Wow…” Michael raises her eyebrows. “The opposing witness herself, here to help me outmaneuver her in court.” She shakes her head ruefully at how ludicrous life seems to have become. “How did we get here?”
> 
> “Well, I believe it all started when a certain someone threw herself through a hole in the universe, before promptly losing consciousness on the bridge of my ship.”


End file.
